


Before the Pool, And After

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, pp1 retell, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mitchsen retelling of how Pitch Perfect 1 should have gone around the Auditorium of Vomit and the pool mashup. Prompted by an anon on Tumblr. Just Aubrey admitting to Beca that she didn't hate her even a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Pool, And After

When Beca had suggested that they didn't hang around in the auditorium to work on their arrangements surrounded by vomit, she hadn't expected that she'd end up here.

Here was willingly naked on Aubrey Posen's bed, where the blonde was currently pinning her down and leaving a bruising kiss on her lips. She had no idea how they had gotten to this point but she wasn't stupid enough to complain.

She'd suggested they try again a little later at the pool, after emotions weren't quite so high. A few of the girls mentioned going to get some fresh non-vomit air and something to eat. But Aubrey had grabbed Beca by the wrist and asked if she might come to her place so they could talk. Chloe had gone with the others to give them space, and they'd headed back to the apartment the two seniors shared.

Aubrey had excused herself for a moment to brush her teeth and wash up quickly. Beca was happy to let her and set about making some coffee. She'd been there enough times with Chloe to know where they kept everything. When Aubrey had reappeared in a clean shirt and looking much fresher, they'd taken their coffee to the couch. There was a decent pause before Aubrey began speaking.

"I need to apologise Beca," she said simply. "There's a lot about you that has taken me by surprise and I haven't handled it well, or even remotely approaching well."

"Yeah well me being a sarcastic little shit probably didn't help," Beca said.

"Let me explain," Aubrey said. "It sounds a bit stupid, but singing is the first thing that I really enjoy doing that I've also had to really work at."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, confused.

"Without being delicate, I'm good at a lot of things," Aubrey said. "Most things, academic and extra curricular, come very naturally to me. But singing is something I've had to work at and it also happens to be something my family does not approve of me expending time and energy on."

"Okay," Beca said.

"So you came along and - it's like it just flows out of you," Aubrey said. "You improvise better arrangements than ones I've worked on for a year. I'm sure you can understand how frustrating that is for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for your talent Beca," Aubrey said. "You've got a gift. It's simple. And I was frustrated and jealous and I felt threatened because well, I'm not used to anyone else being the best."

"That's a pretty weird hang up to have," Beca said. "But I see it. And I'm sorry for being a smartass all the time. I didn't need to be."

"It's been a difficult experience," Aubrey said. "But I wouldn't even rank myself in the top three singers in the group any more. The Bellas are lucky. We've gotten a whole mess of unbelievable singers this year and all I worried about was losing control."

"Well at least you've realised it," Beca said. "And we've got a second chance now."

"A second chance," Aubrey repeated. They both fell silent again. "It's more than just the singing though."

"Your family?" Beca guessed.

"Yes, there's that, but something else," Aubrey said. "When I said you took me by surprise... You're incredibly talented. A little stubborn like me. Assertive. Confident in your ability. And at some point over the last little while I realised that I'm attracted to you. It was the source of a lot of my frustration."

"Excuse me what?!" Beca asked.

"I did not expect it at all," Aubrey said. "But there it is." Beca was stunned into silence for a second. She hadn't exactly anticipated this event. Sure, when she and Aubrey had some bouts of bickering and whatnot during the year she'd fantasised about pushing her up against a wall and kissing her into silence. And she wasn't a moron, Aubrey was beautiful. And smart and ambitious and passionate.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything," Aubrey said.

"No, wait," Beca said. "Just... Give me a second here. Didn't see this coming is all." She hadn't even expressly told anyone she was gay - most people didn't really need to be told, they just assumed, like Aubrey evidently had. She'd be stupid not to capitalise on this. So she put the mug down and pulled Aubrey's face toward her, kissing her firmly.

Aubrey immediately let her hands tangle in the back of Beca's hair. Beca could taste coffee and mouthwash as she kissed her, determined not to break apart until absolutely necessary. When it was, in fact, necessary, Aubrey still had a hold of her face and their foreheads were resting together.

"Is this a good idea?" Aubrey asked.

"Who knows?" Beca said. "Feels pretty good to me. And if we learned anything at all this year, it's gotta be that you and I have some pretty serious chemistry."

Aubrey leaned in this time and kissed her a lot more softly, but a lot more passionately. Beca could tell this one was going somewhere, because Aubrey's hands ran down and along her shoulders so she could grab lightly at the collar of her shirt. Beca let her own slip softly under the back of Aubrey's shirt, heading up along smooth skin.

When they hit somewhere just below the line of her bra, Aubrey stood and took Beca's hand in her own, heading toward the bedroom. Once inside, Aubrey seemed to be decidedly interested in consuming as much of the smaller girl as she could. The shirt was stripped off, and the tank underneath and Beca found herself flat on her back on the bed.

 _Dominant Aubrey is hot_ was her last thought before she stopped thinking all together and just focused on the girl on top of her.

They lost track of the afternoon. Between the sex and more talking, and some rehydrating, they'd had no idea of what time it was. Aubrey had just climbed back on top of Beca and kissed her until she couldn't think, except there was a rude interruption from Aubrey's phone. The blonde literally groaned in annoyance, but shot a look at the device on her bedside. She saw it was Chloe and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said. "What? Oh yeah. Sorry. No, we've been talking all afternoon, we've had a lot to go through. Are we okay?"

Beca couldn't help but begin to laugh. It was a pretty stupid question given that they were both naked and the blonde was currently straddling her hips with a hand firmly grasped around her breast. The blonde shot her a look to quiet her down.

"We're doing just fine, Chlo. We got everything out in the open and yeah, we'll be there soon." She hung up and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Chloe wants us where?"

"Where we said we'd be. We're late. The others are already at the pool," Aubrey said. Beca was surprised. She shot a glance to the clock on Aubrey's dresser.

"Oh damn," she said. "Really got carried away, didn't we?" Aubrey reluctantly got up and the two of them hurriedly put their clothes back on and did their best to fix their hair without taking too long.

They headed back to the pool together, not talking, choosing an unspoken agreement that they'd deal with it later. As they approached the pool, Beca had to say something.

"If you're gonna let me do this thing, Aubrey," she said, "then let me do it. You just sing, and enjoy it. Let me worry about arrangements and vocals and everything."

"I will," Aubrey said. "I trust you." That floored Beca for a second but she wasn't forced to say anything in response because they'd reached the rest of the group.

"Sorry we're late," Aubrey said. "We've been sorting things out all afternoon. It's been good."

"You guys are cool?" Stacie asked.

"Definitely," Beca said. "We've gotten to know a lot about each other today. Now."

She took control of the group, setting them up to begin singing. It felt weird to Aubrey to not be the one leading things for a change. But they sounded - good. Better than good. They sounded amazing. Beca had introduced a second song - how she'd come up with that song on the spot was a mystery to her - and as the girls all fell into parts, she remembered.

She remembered what it was like to just be happy doing this. To be happy singing. To be doing something she loved with friends she adored. To not be worrying about finals costs and bus repairs and gaps in arrangements, just singing and nothing more. She couldn't stop the smile breaking out over her face. Beca had done this. Beca had taken control and at the same time allowed her to just enjoy things for a change.

Once they tossed around a few more ideas and discovered that Lily could actually beatbox, Beca and Aubrey were joined by Chloe under the guise of a captains meeting. Beca and Aubrey had hoped they'd be able to get some more alone time but Chloe had picked up on something between the two of them and had innocently invited herself along to try and figure it out.

They made it to a burger joint, Beca and Aubrey sitting side by side opposite Chloe. She just watched them for a moment and realised that they had that tense energy of two people who really wanted to be touching each other but couldn't at that specific moment.

"Oh my god," she said quietly. "You two! Talking all afternoon my ass. Maybe banging, I'd believe." Aubrey cursed quietly under her breath.

"How the fuck could you possibly know that?" Beca asked.

"Don't even bother it's like a sixth sense with her," Aubrey sighed.

"Well, Chlo, yes," Beca said. "We did do some talking this afternoon. And the talking may have led to other things, only the extent of these things is yet to be determined because we were kind of - interrupted - this afternoon before there was a chance to discuss it fully."

"I interrupted you mid-sex?" Chloe said. "Ooh. Sorry. And I won't hang around. I'll get my food to go so you guys can talk. But whatever this is? I'm for it. God knows I said to Stacie more than once that if you didn't kill or fuck each other by the end of the year..."

"Jesus Chloe," Aubrey said. They switched to talking about Bellas until the food arrived, Chloe keeping true to her word and asking for hers to be bagged up. She kissed them both on the cheek and left them alone.

"I know we gotta talk," Beca said. "But I'm honest to god starving, and I'm not going to be able to think clearly with this burger sitting here."

"Me too," Aubrey said. They both plowed through their burgers quickly, feeling much better once they'd replaced the energy they'd burned off. After they were done Beca grabbed her milkshake with one hand and with her other she took Aubrey's in her own.

"You said you trust me," Beca said quietly. "At the pool."

"I do," Aubrey said. "And I was right to. You're the best person to lead us. And God, Beca, it felt so good to just be able enjoy singing for a change."

"I could tell, you had this smile on your face," she said. "You looked so beautiful. Happy." Aubrey leaned down and kissed her gently.

"So can we talk about this?" she asked. "Because this afternoon... and now, even. It's something I'd like for us to continue."

"So would I," Beca said. "I mean, I'm sure we're going to still butt heads from time to time but I want to do this, Aubrey. I feel good about it."

Aubrey couldn't help but kiss her again, Beca keeping this one going slightly longer. The blonde realised that Beca's hand was now placed on her thigh and creeping up a little.

"Beca, that hand," she said warningly, though the blush on her cheeks indicated she wasn't opposed to its location at all.

"So let's settle the bill and get out of here," Beca said. She kissed her again, moving her hand away, tongue slipping easily into her mouth. Once they broke apart Beca helped her out of the booth and they went to pay. She covered the check despite Aubrey's protests, and took the blonde's hand once they got outside.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Aubrey asked.

"Well Chloe clearly knows already," Beca said. "I'm sure once we tell her it's a thing she can take care of telling the other girls."

"True," Aubrey said. "And we'll need to work on a Bellas arrangement at some point."

"I can have one done in a couple days, I'm open to song suggestions though," Beca said. "But for tonight..." She pulled the blonde toward her and they stopped just short of each other's faces.

"For sure," Aubrey said. "I'm not quite done with you yet. We were just getting started before." She left a quick peck on Beca's lips before they headed back to the apartment together and back to Aubrey's bed.


End file.
